


The Art of Pleasure

by FandomFreak1980



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Animagus Bestiality, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Boy/Girl Potter twins, Cunnilingus, Incest, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP (mostly), Rimming (by an animal), Sexualized Magical World, Twincest, Underage Sex, updates may be sporadic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak1980/pseuds/FandomFreak1980
Summary: As the Potter twins approach their thirteenth birthday in a highly sexualized Magical World, they prepare to learn all that they can about the art of pleasuring themselves and others.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just about the only OFC I'll use will be Harry's twin. There may be occasional others, but I'll try to mainly stick to established characters. The Harry/Harry tag is because except for obvious gender-specific differences (plus one famous scar), they look exactly alike. Updates will probably be sporadic. Sorry, that's just my personality. I will update characters, relationships, and tags as necessary.
> 
> This first chapter is a prologue designed to establish the rules of my AU. Content will be explicit beginning in chapter two.
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

Jasmine Potter was excited. She and her brother had their thirteenth birthday in a week, and they had received their Ministry-Approved Beginner's Pleasure Boxes by owl that very morning. They included the standard range of toys designed to help the young witches and wizards discover the kinks and fetishes that excited them along with a supply of lubricant and whatever other potions they had requested from the list. Every witch's box also contained a special potion that painlessly removed the hymen so that the pain of tearing it wouldn't detract from the pleasure of her first time. Jasmine and Harry had also requested a potion to remove all of their body hair. They currently enjoyed the looks of their prepubescent bodies and wanted to maintain as much of the illusion as possible.

Jasmine sat on their shared bed (because the Dursleys couldn't be bothered to purchase an extra one) with her box in her hands and fondly remembered the day she had first learned of them. It had been a surprise to say the least. On the first day of Hogwarts, upon entering the common room for the first time, the prefects had separated the girls from the boys and taken them to the respective seventh-year dorms for their first lesson in Magical Sexual Education. The talk was mainly for the muggleborn and muggle-raised students; most of those who were raised in the magical world were already privy to the information covered.

They were told that magical beings as a whole (humans and creatures alike) are very sexual. Having sex of any kind regularly helps to grow, strengthen, and stabilize their magical cores. They were also told that all magical beings go through puberty the night before their thirteenth birthdays, and they would begin feeling the need to act on sexual urges at that time if they hadn't already. It was said that, although it was a rare occurrence, more potentially powerful witches and wizards had been known to have erotic dreams and urges as much as several months in advance of their birthdays. However, they were not allowed to indulge in anything more than self-gratification until they were of consenting age, which had necessarily been designated thirteen since it was needed afterwards to grow their cores.

One of the most surprising things learned that night was that, not only was sex between adults and teenagers legal, it was also expected! Even between family members! ( _Especially_ between family members!) They learned that after that special birthday, the adult with the closest bond to the new teen (usually a parent or other adult family member) would feel a magical pull that would take them to wherever the teen happened to be. It would be that adult's responsibility to introduce the teen to new forms of pleasure, whether they were taking his or her virginity or not (the teen may have already been with peers if the adult couldn't get there right away). After that, the teen could be with whomever he or she wanted as long as they were of age and everything was consensual. Pregnancy would be a nonissue due to a flavorless contraceptive potion in all drinks served at the school and a  take-home supply available for summer months.

While all of that was interesting and would be all kinds of fun when she was old enough, what had surprised Jasmine the most (somehow even more than the thing about adults or incest) was that over the following two years, they would be getting lessons on how to perform. Some of these lessons would be joint lessons with the boys, and some would be strictly girl-on-girl (it was at this point they learned that easily ninety-eight percent of the magical community is bisexual). These lessons would consist of descriptions of different acts and situations followed by demonstrations. As first-years, they would be required to watch without participating, but the second-years would be allowed to practice if they had already had their birthday. Older years could also help with demonstrations but were not required to attend.

Jasmine hadn't thought it was fair watching as more and more of her friends were allowed to participate and knowing that she would have to wait half of the summer before she could even start to join in. She knew Harry was getting impatient, too, but she also knew that was because he had begun having wet dreams even before March in their second year. Oh, how she had wished she could help him out, but she knew she couldn't. She had lost count of the number of times she had woken up to hear Harry moaning in his sleep with an erection causing their blanket to tent over his groin. Jasmine had had several erotic dreams herself after they had come home for the summer. She had been waiting, not quite patiently, for the day she could relieve that ache on Harry's pole instead of her own fingers.

Knowing she only had a week left, Jasmine sat on the single twin-sized bed in the room she and Harry had shared since they outgrew the cupboard, imagining what she would do when that week was up, and waited for Harry to finish his chores so they could take their potions together.


	2. Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the twins' birthday.

Jasmine woke up just as the sun was rising. She liked waking up early because the family always slept in, and they had at least an hour of quiet before someone came by for them. She smiled and stretched. As she did, she felt Harry's very obvious hard on prodding her backside. Apparently, he was having a  _really_ good dream. She pressed back against him and grinned to herself as he moaned in his sleep. 

Jasmine bit her bottom lip between her teeth for a minute before deciding to give Harry a very special birthday present to wake him up. She turned over carefully so as not to jostle the bed and slid down along Harry's body, taking the blanket with her. Between her silky new pajamas and Harry's silky new sleep pants, Jasmine could almost have cum from the sensation alone.

As Jasmine settled into position, she ran her hand lightly over Harry's torso, feeling his Quidditch toned muscles, before lowering his pajamas to rest beneath his manhood. She sat for just a moment to admire the tool jutting proudly from Harry's smooth, hairless groin. They head glistened as it leaked precum. Veins stood out in stark relief. She wrapped her fingers loosely around him and ran her hand down the length to rest at the base of his shaft. She marveled at the solid firmness surrounded by silky smooth skin. She was almost hesitant to taste him. She had observed different techniques for two years and had spent the last week practicing with one of her new toys, but she knew that this would be different.

She leaned forward and tentatively swiped her tongue across the head. Pleased with the taste, she took Harry slowly into her mouth, going a little lower with each bob of her head until she had him completely encased and he was in her throat. She set to work sliding her mouth up and down his length, taking him as deep as she could, and occasionally sucking just the head, running her tongue through the slit, or releasing his rod completely only to take a testicle into her mouth.

_Hmmm... I wonder if I can make him cum before he wakes up..._

*~*~*

Harry was having the most incredible dream. It started out with all of the professional Quidditch players in Britain parading nude in front of him as he stroked himself to hardness so that he could choose who he wanted for his personal harem. He watched as beautifully sculpted male bodies and softly curved female bodies walked slowly past him, displaying all they had to offer. Just as he was preparing to fuck them into oblivion - or maybe to  _be_ fucked into oblivion, he couldn't be sure - his dream changed. 

He was suddenly confronted with a pair of hands and a faceless mouth. The hands came forward and stroked him lightly, the touch so soft, it almost wasn't there. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, the mouth descended and enveloped his prick. Harry was in heaven! His dreams had never been this detailed before. As he was sucked into the wetness and warmth, he decided to just see where it went. 

The mouth was talented, that was for sure, and the throat felt like it went on forever! Those hands weren't to be forgotten, either. While one was at the base of his dick, holding it in place for that magical mouth, the other was on his balls, rubbing them, massaging them, and pulling them just a little, just how he liked. 

He moaned loudly as he fisted his hands into the sheets on the bed his dream world had supplied. He had never felt anything like this, and he knew he wouldn't last long.  _Yes! Yes! Fuck, just like that! Oh, gods, don't stop!_ He felt the tightening in his balls that always came right before...

*~*~*

Harry woke up with a shout just in time to see his sister swallowing around his cock as she took shot after shot of his cum down her throat. 

 "Jas,  _fuck!_ " Harry said as he pulled Jasmine up the bed to lay on top of him. He wrapped one hand in the long, black braid she always slept in and pulled her down for a forceful kiss. As his tongue plundered her mouth, his other hand made its way beneath the ruffles at the hem of the pajama shorts that barely covered her ass ( _Must_ _remember to thank Hermione for sending us pajamas for our birthday_ ) and squeezed the firm globes, eliciting a needy moan from her. Between that and the taste of his cum on her breath, he was back to full, aching hardness.

Harry flipped them suddenly so that Jasmine was pinned to the bed beneath him and groaned his need into her mouth as his fingers found her dripping wet slit. She keened softly and writhed against him as he plunged his fingers into her over and over again. Harry drew away from Jasmine and looked her in the eye as he slowly and sensually sucked her juices from his fingers.

He kissed her again lightly, then gently nibbled down her neck, following each tiny bite with a soothing kiss. He slid his hands under her pajama top, raising it until she sat up just enough that he could lift it off and drop it to the floor. He lowered his head to the barely budded peaks on her chest, sucking the nipple in his mouth and laving it with his tongue before switching his attention to the other side. He soon had both nipples as hard and firm as little pebbles.

Harry met Jasmine's eyes with a smirk, lightly flicked his tongue once more across each pebbled peak, then continued to lick, kiss, and nibble his way down her stomach. He stopped momentarily when he reached the waistband of her pajamas, nibbling at the skin there before hooking his fingers inside them and pulling them down excruciatingly slowly, allowing his breath to ghost over each patch of newly bared skin, but not touching her with his mouth. He finally pulled the shorts free and lifted them to his nose to inhale their musky scent before dropping them to join the top on the floor. He smoothed his hands slowly back up her legs until, upon reaching her center, he lowered his mouth to suck a mark into the tender inner flesh of first one thigh, then the  other, once again only letting his breath play against the points in between without actually touching her there. It proved to be a little too much for Jasmine.

 "Bloody  _FUCK_ , Harry! Would you just lick me already?" Jasmine exclaimed, her chest heaving as if she'd run a marathon. "Please, Harry, I -I need..."

"What do you need, Jas?"

"Something.  _Anything._ I just need...  _something_...inside me! Please! _Now!_ "

Harry looked up at her as she begged for what she wanted and smirked evilly before plunging his tongue between her folds and lapping up the veritable lake of slick juices he found there. The symphony of delicious sounds Jasmine was making inspired him to see if he couldn't pull even more interesting noises from her, and he sucked directly on her precious pearl. Harry was rewarded when Jasmine arched her back off the bed and grabbed a pillow to muffle her shouts so she didn't wake anyone.

Harry grinned, then began a relentless attack with his mouth, licking and sucking her without letting up, while he fucked her with three of his fingers. Thanks to the pillow, the sounds Jasmine was making were no longer coherent. She was writhing under his ministrations. It didn't take long for her to come undone, clenching around his fingers and drenching them in her cum.

Jasmine moved the pillow just in time to watch Harry lick his fingers clean. He stood long enough to shed his pajamas, then crawled back onto the bed, walking on his knees towards her while slowly stroking his painfully hard erection. He guided himself to her still-dripping opening and, locking her legs behind him, slid himself home with a single thrust.

Jasmine gasped loudly in ecstasy, trying and failing to keep her voice down, while Harry sucked little bites along her collarbone. When she tilted her head to allow him better access, he found her pulse point and sucked deeply with each thrust. When she started whimpering and giving out those delectable little "ohs" and "ahs" and " _yes, Yes, YES!"_ that signalled Jasmine's orgasm was building, Harry covered her mouth with his to swallow the sounds. 

To carry her to even greater heights and help her reach her peak more quickly, he lifted one of Jasmine's legs to rest over his shoulder enabling him to drive even deeper into her. As she screamed her pleasure into his mouth, he grunted his pleasure into hers. Reaching her second climax of the morning, Jasmine triggered Harry's as well.

 "Gods, fuck,  _YES!_ " Harry cried out before he could help himself as he emptied himself into her. Jasmine quickly covered his mouth with her hand, and they laid together quietly, not daring to breathe, as they listened to see if anyone had woken up.

After they deemed it safe, they got up long enough to clean themselves up, then decided to get back in bed for as much rest as they could get before morning chores started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking my time in this. I finished writing it a few days ago, but I've been trying to figure out a couple of bits I wanted to make changes to, and it fought with me.
> 
> On the other hand, I know pretty much how the next two chapters will go (the twins will still be at their relatives' house for those), and I know what I want for the Hogwarts Express trip, but I want them to experience running away to Diagon Alley. I have a very basic setup in mind for the start of that trip, but I don't know what sexual experiences I want them to have, or with whom. Suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Note: I will be introducing Sirius/Padfoot next chapter, and he will still be with them in Diagon Alley. Would you rather see something with a shopkeeper (and which one?) or maybe their first creature interaction (I have considered something with the goblins if I can get it figured out)?


	3. Enter Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. My muse disappears for months at a time, and I did warn you that updates would be sporadic at best. However, if you've stuck it out and waited patiently (or not patiently, as I've been known to do myself) all I can say is Thank You! You guys are awesome, and I love all of you!
> 
> Now then, on to the story!

_**Chapter 2:** _

_**Enter Padfoot** _

****

Padfoot turned on to a new street and stopped for a moment to allow his senses to guide him. Twelve hours ago, he had been in Brecknell in Berkshire when he had had a sudden urge to travel southeast into Surrey. He had wanted to get a glimpse of Harry and Jasmine before going north to Hogwarts, but he wasn’t sure exactly where they lived. His only hope had been to approach the general area in his animagus form and try to catch traces of their scents. Regardless of the nearly twelve years it had been since their last contact, the smells unique to the entire pack had been imprinted on him for years. He would never forget them.

He was getting close now; he could feel it. He slunk carefully through the back garden of the house he was passing and crawled beneath the privacy hedge separating it from the adjoining one, lying down with his head on his paws to observe the single person there.

It was a boy. Padfoot could feel the magic coming off him, so he knew the boy was a wizard. But was it the wizard he sought? He had hair black as a raven’s wing, and while the man-slash-big, black dog knew that the children in question had jet-black hair, this boy looked much too young to be the boy he wanted. Then again, a closer look told him that might only be an illusion due to the extremely baggy clothes the boy wore. He settled in to wait and watch.

The boy was on his knees weeding the flower bed, though it seemed his mind was miles away. He worked diligently, clearing out a decently sized little patch just in the few minutes Padfoot had been watching, though the boy would occasionally hesitate and look up as if he was seeing something no one else could.

Padfoot had been watching for about twenty minutes when another more tantalizing scent had joined the overpowering earthiness the boy had previously been covered in. _Hmmm… perhaps the boy isn’t as young as he first seemed._ He watched as the boy looked cautiously around, then, removing his gardening gloves, unbuckled his belt, causing his grossly oversized jeans to fall from his waist without even being unbuttoned.

As the boy took himself in hand, spreading the moisture gathered at the tip and slowly beginning to stroke himself, the dog animagus felt something calling to him, deep inside, drawing him closer to the beautiful boy, and he left his resting spot and padded over.

*~*~*

Harry watched Jasmine walk up the stairs to collect the family laundry, his eyes a little lower on her physique than was strictly socially acceptable, before making his way outside to start his chores. He went out to the garden shed to gather his tools and gloves and then made his way to the flower bed next to the house to start his weeding.

He worked diligently pulling weeds from the flower beds. He worked mostly solidly for a good half an hour, interrupted only by his very distracting memories of that morning. Chores that relied only on repetitive motions were great opportunities for daydreaming. He never had to think about what he was doing while he worked. That usually left him thinking about what his best friends might be up to or what kind of person might be the new defense instructor in the upcoming year. Today, however, all he could think about was how Jas’s mouth had felt wrapped around his cock and how she had looked as she swallowed it to the root over and over again.

Before he knew it, his shorts, baggy as they were, began to feel uncomfortable. At this point he could no longer ignore the problem. He slipped off his gardening gloves as he glanced discreetly around to make sure no one was in the area. He caught a glimpse of a shaggy black dog under the hedge separating their garden from the neighbor’s, but there was no sign of his relatives or anyone who might mention his activities to them.

Harry quickly unfastened his belt, and the loosened shorts fell to a puddle around his knees. He took a loose hold around his hardened dick and used the pad of his thumb to spread the precum gathered at the tip. As he stroked himself a couple of times to see if he had enough slickness to continue, he noticed the dog had started inching closer; however, it stopped a few feet away and sat down as if to watch the show. It didn’t appear as if it was planning to hurt him, so Harry wasn’t bothered. He spit in his hand since he didn’t have lube immediately available and started stroking again.

He relived in his mind the sensation of pounding his sister’s sweet tender flesh as he stroked faster and faster. By the time he felt his orgasm building, he was no longer stroking, but was instead thrusting into his fist and fucking it for all he was worth. He was fighting the urge to scream out his pleasure, knowing that would draw the attention of the neighbors. His breath came in pants and he clenched his teeth to keep the sounds inside.

Just a few thrusts later and Harry was spilling all over his hand and into his aunt’s prized flowers. As he came down from his orgasmic high, he noticed the dog was now in front of him sniffing at his fluid-covered hand. Harry was just about to pull it back to wipe it off as best he could on the shorts still on the ground around his knees when the dog took its first tentative lick.

Harry would swear he saw the dog’s eyes widen just a bit before it began licking in earnest. It was very thorough in its ministrations and, when it seemed there were no more traces to be found, it followed the scent to the source and began cleaning that as well.

The minute the dog had taken its first taste, Harry’s dick had twitched in interest and anticipation. Now that it was receiving the dog’s full attention, it was half-hard and working its way to full mast. Harry bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud, which was made even more difficult when he noticed the dog’s red tip make its first appearance. The dog was getting turned on from licking his cum?

Harry was now painfully hard. It was a good thing the dog had finally lapped up the last of his thick, sticky liquid because he was getting close to blowing his load again. He closed his eyes and took a few slow, deep breaths, then opened his eyes. The dog was no longer in front of him. Just before he turned his head to try and locate it, his silent question was answered when he felt the cold, wet nose probing between his still bare arse cheeks.

He startled enough that he found himself falling forward. He caught himself on his hands which just happened to leave him in a prime position to receive the dog’s most recent attentions. As hard as he was trying, he couldn’t hold back the moan that came up when the dog finally breached him with its long, slick tongue.

*~*~*

The boy had kept an eye on Padfoot as he inched closer and made himself comfortable, but he hadn’t stopped what he was doing. He watched as the boy spit in his hand and then grabbed himself again. He carefully watched every stroke the boy took… watched as the expression on his face went from simple pleasure to extreme ecstasy… watched as he bit his lip in an effort not to cry out as he watered the flowers he had been working on with his own life-giving seed.

As soon as Padfoot caught the scent of that heavenly nectar, he had to move forward. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he wanted to. He sniffed the spunk on the boy’s hand before taking a taste. This was the boy he had been looking for! His godson. His Harry. As much as he tasted like Prongs, he couldn’t be anyone else. All those urges he had felt earlier prodding him to get closer to the boy made sense now. He had lost track of his days, but today had to be within just a few days of the twins’ birthday. He briefly wondered where Jasmine was before he took another taste of Harry’s cum-covered hand, licking it until it was clean.

When he finished with Harry’s hand, he moved on to his still-dripping cock, taking all there was there and then giving a couple more licks just for good measure (and because he knew what it had always done for James, and he wondered if Harry would react the same way). By the time he was done, it was obvious that Harry was _very much_ like his father. Padfoot was rather turned on himself and was surprised the boy hadn’t cum again yet.

When Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath (perhaps in an attempt to gain control over himself- Padfoot was impressed with his even partial success), he snuck around behind him. This was something he’d done for his friends many times (but only because _they_ enjoyed it so much), even more after he’d gained his animagus form, and he was sure Harry would enjoy it as well.

Besides, if he was feeling the pull this strongly, it was because the twins hadn’t yet had their adult, and, as the older twin, he would be drawn to Harry first. And what an introductory fuck he could give him. It was only an added bonus that fucking a magical would give him enough of a boost to shift out of his animal form.

He hadn’t gotten laid in a while. Some of the guards of Azkaban would play around with the prisoners, but never often enough to let their magic build up. Most of what they did get left when the dementors came around. He had gotten lucky the last time. His guard had given him a halfway decent boost (though not intentionally), and he had used it to shift before escaping. Unfortunately, he didn’t have enough to shift back. He would soon, though. Which reminded him…

He nosed into Harry’s arse, knowing he wouldn’t be expecting it and anticipating his boy’s next move. Sure enough, Harry was soon on hands and knees in Padfoot’s favorite position to take advantage of and take advantage he did. He soon had his tongue buried inside, sucking, lapping, and fucking him as much as he could with it. From what he could tell, Harry wasn’t even trying to contain his sounds anymore. He was moaning pretty intensely, and it was getting louder with every swipe of his tongue.

Padfoot would really give Harry something to moan about if he could just find… aha! There it was! Thrusting his tongue in as far as it would go, he finally managed to brush Harry’s prostate. By the way the boy seemed to come unglued, thrusting back on his tongue and filling the air with every version of “Fuck Yes!” imaginable, he figured he had never found it on his own before.

It didn’t take long before he smelled the evidence of another orgasm, and he decided it was time for his actual lesson in the carnal arts (or at least that’s what James said his parents had called it, much to the boys’ mortification). He gave one last swipe across Harry’s prostate before removing his tongue completely from said boy’s arse and putting himself in mounting position.

*~*~*

Once Harry was on his hands and knees, he wasn’t given time to do anything, let alone straighten back up, before he felt the dog’s tongue, and he moaned out loud at the feeling. _Oh, wow! I didn’t know_ anything _could feel like that!_ Harry thought. The dog had a tongue that was wickedly sinful. Harry spared a _very_ brief moment to wonder over the difference between a canine tongue and a human tongue and promising himself that he would find out as soon as he could before giving himself up to the sensations running through him.

When the dog had started, Harry had bitten his lip in an attempt to stay quiet, but as the dog’s ministrations continued, he lost the battle and started moaning out loud. He managed to stay semi-quiet until the dog got in just a little deeper and brushed something that made him see stars. He had never felt anything like that before, but, from what he had learned watching and listening to the older boys at school, he knew the dog had hit his prostate.

He began thrusting himself back onto the further onto the dog’s tongue in an effort to help him hit it again and again. There was no longer even a pretense of trying to muffle his sounds. He knew he was being loud, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t even care if the neighbors heard him. Let all those lonely housewives hear him. Hell, if he gave them enough of a show, it might just help them out. He was shouting obscenities for all to hear, and it didn’t seem like any time at all before his second orgasm spilled from him.

Harry wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or upset when the dog removed its tongue. However, he decided it really didn’t matter once the dog propped its paws on his back. He had seen dogs in heat before, so he figured he had a fairly good idea of what was about to happen.

Even though he was expecting it, he was a little shocked to finally feel the dog sliding into him. He was surprised by the size. It seemed the dog’s dick was smaller than he’d thought it would be. He didn’t have to wait long, though, because the deeper the dog thrust into him, the larger it seemed to grow.

Soon it was as big as some of the toys Harry had seen and the dog was once again hitting Harry’s prostate on every stroke. Harry thought to himself in one of his briefly coherent moments _I wonder if he’s been trained to do this? Surely an animal wouldn’t have enough natural instinct to hit a human prostate so many times so accurately…_ It felt to Harry like the dog was wrapping its paws over his shoulders to get better leverage before pounding him even faster.

Harry lifted one hand from the ground and wrapped it once again around his prick to stroke it in time with the dog’s thrusts. He was getting close to coming again (three times before lunch, not even including his romp that morning with Jas, would be a new record for him), and as the dog pounded relentlessly into his prostate, he began a new litany of curses. Pretty soon the whole street could hear nothing over the mantra of, “Fuck me, Yes, Yes, Godric, Yes, Holy Fucking Hell, YES!” that repeated every couple of minutes, and most, if not all, were jealous that it wasn’t them getting lucky (and who was _Godric_ anyway?).

Before he knew it, the dog knotted him (and he might have forgotten that they could do that, but _fuck_ it felt incredible!) filling him with what felt like a gallon of spunk and sending him into his third orgasm in under half an hour. He’d seen the neighborhood dogs in this situation often enough to know he wasn’t going anywhere for a little while, so he slowly lay down in the grass, pulling the dog down to rest with him. He decided that when they separated, he would take the dog up to his room, get himself cleaned up, then introduce the dog to Jas.


End file.
